


Images, Epilogue No. 2 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>~FIN~</i>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">
    <i>
      <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/971928">-ish</a>
    </i>
  </span>
</p></blockquote>





	Images, Epilogue No. 2 (a 221B)

My favourite boudoir photo of myself evokes a slow Sunday morning here.

I’m propped up on my elbows amidst rumpled white sheets, smiling easily. My eyes are turquoise. (Percy said they weren’t retouched.) My right hand’s in my hair, and somehow the contours of my left shoulder are beautiful. The focus softens further down my unclothed body.

Sherlock made his appointment but I didn’t know until that day, when I heard him showering mid-afternoon, whether he’d really go.

Yesterday he set a book next to me on the couch.

“There.”

He gestured uncertainly, like it’d snuck in and he wasn’t sure whether to chase it with a broom or offer it food. He wouldn’t meet my eyes; clearly my reaction was the deciding factor.

I opened the album.

The world fell away.

He was reclining onto the corner of the bed, hips at the edge and feet on the floor, right arm flung wantonly across his bare chest. In the foreground, his left arm was raised and bent at the elbow, fingers digging urgently into his hair.

The elegant arch of his neck drew the gaze to parted lips and closed eyes.

His legs were taut beneath a goddamn pair of nice black trousers, long toes tense and grasping.

The weight in my hands promised a whole book of this beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> _~FIN~_   
>  _[-ish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/971928) _


End file.
